Flashes of Dramione
by Jazzy1
Summary: Ipod shuffle challenge fic. Mini ficlets with a Dr/Her pairing. Enjoy! Smut/Angst/Romance/Drama/Everything you love about fanfiction!


Big Thanks to gnrkrystle for the idea!

iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

So, here's my attempt at the Ipod Challenge. Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

**Papa: Vanessa Carlton**

Draco rushed down the corridor looking for her frantically. He knew she had to be here, he turned the corner sharply and found her sitting on a bench, crying.

He felt his stomach drop.

_No, she can't know yet. I can't lose her._

He approached her timidly from behind. She shot around, sensing his presence.

"Go away" She jumped off of the bench and began to walk away. Draco rushed forward to stop her, gripping her shoulders in his hands. He pulled her into his arms as she furiously pushed him away.

"You let me love you! You let me fall for you!"

She was drunk. He could smell the fire whiskey on her breath.

"I do love you" he argued as he struggled to keep her from running away.

"I know Draco, I know about you and Astoria!" she reached into her bag and ruffled a piece of paper out before thrusting it into his chest. "Your father was _decent_ enough to owl it to me this morning"

The front page announced his engagement to Astoria. His hands dropped to the side as Hermione stormed away.

**Who's Crying Now: Journey**

"I don't care about what's right. This is what _feels_ right Hermione" Draco tried to convince her.

"They will never let us be together. Your father will-"

"My father be damned-"

"It's too dangerous" Hermione argued. She wanted to be with him as badly as he seemed to want her. But they were in the middle of a war. They couldn't risk their lives to enjoy an ill-timed romance. "There's no way we wouldn't be caught. I'm not going to put you in danger. It would put _me_ in danger-"

"I would protect you"

"You can't protect yourself"

"We're meant to be together Hermione. I know you can feel that" Draco had never been denied anything in his life. He needed to be with this girl. It didn't matter that they used to hate each other, it didn't matter that she was a muggle born and that they were in the middle of a war. He didn't care if he was a death eater and she was in the order. They loved each other. Love was supposed to conquer all, right? That's why Scar-head was the Chosen One, wasn't it?

"Draco. I'm sorry. You know I love you but this just won't work. It can't work. Now right now" Hermione had to pull herself away. She couldn't look at him, or she'd never turn back. It took all of her will to force herself away and apparate back to the safe house where Draco couldn't follow. Where he could never find her.

The instant she left filled him with a hollow incompleteness. Draco slumped down to the floor, his face wet with tears as he cried his loss.

**The Hustle: Van McCoy**

Draco strutted into the club, his faithful posse trailing behind him; Blaise, Flint and Goyle.

Each could feel the gaze of a dozen ladies turn and taken them in.

_That's right ladies, the reason you came out tonight has finally arrived._

The men may have been here for a different reason but the ladies came because they knew he frequented this joint.

They took their usual spot in the corner booth and were brought their usual drinks. A few more people crowded around the stage that wrapped around the club, jutting between the main booths.

The music picked up in volume and the lighting focused to the front of the room as three witches made their way out. Their heels tapped onto the hard floor as their bodies spun and twisted seductively to the beat.

One witch, in particular, who stood out with large breast and wild curls got down on all fours and crawled her way to the VIP booth where Draco sat, lounged with his friends.

Draco smirked and adjusted in his seat as she got closer. He had a couple large bills out and ready for her. She reached her hand onto his thigh and pulled herself close to his body. Her touch was soft and erotic as her fingers verged dangerously close to his groin.

She was new, Draco was sure he'd never gotten a dance from this one before. He leaned forward and slid some money under the elastic of her thong. She looked up into his eyes, her hair falling to side, and he chocked.

"Granger?"

**Breakfast at Tiffany's: Deep Blue Something**

"You don't love me. All you care about is the sex-"

"That's not true" Draco protested.

"Really Malfoy? Name one reason why I should stick around?"

The cat had his tongue. He searched his mind for something. He knew the reason was there, the question was where.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance as she perceived the clueless look on his face. "Draco, Ron loves me. He wants to start a family with me, marry me, and do things the _right_ way. All we have his good sex. There's no reason that I should say no his is proposal"

"I'm the reason you should say no"

"No, you're not-"

"_We_ then. We are the reason"

"No, there's no _we_. There's no us. There's just sex. We have nothing in common. No foundation to start a relationship off of. Things have changed. I live a different life than you."

"You don't care do you? Maybe I like you, maybe I care about you more than you thought? But you wouldn't care. You just care about yourself and Weasel-"

"Name _one_ thing" her voiced picked up in volume. "Give me one reason why I should sit here and let this drag on for another second. Name one thing we have, besides great sex"

Draco was desperate for words. There weren't any. She was about to leave and his head blank.

"Whatever Draco, I'm lea-"

"This" he cut her off. He forced his lips onto hers and pulled them into a passionate kiss. Her knees buckled and her body fell against his. "We have this" he murmured into their kiss.

Her arms wrapped around him and he knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

**Lovin' You Is Easy: Alicia Keys**

Laughter bounced off the ceiling as the newlyweds fell through the front door. Draco set his bride down, but her arms remained fixed around his neck.

"I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life" he confessed.

"Me either"

Her face radiated happiness.

"I love you Hermione Granger" Draco proclaimed as he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy"

"Why" he teased.

She tucked a lose strain of hair behind his ear as she grinned up at him. "I…love…" she teased the words out as she gazed into his playful eyes, "the sound of your voice; the way you say my name. I love the way your hair sticks up in the morning,"

He chuckled, she continued, "I love your heart" she pressed her hand gently against his chest. "I love the way you think. I love how you would do anything for me-"

"Absolutely anything" he agreed. "Nothing will ever get between us."

"Will you love me forever Draco?" Hermione asked tenderly.

"How could I not?" he pulled her back up into his arms. "It's too easy not to"

Their conversation came to a halt as he carried her into the bedroom.

**Doin' It: LL Cool J**

Hermione was sure her face was going to get stuck between the banisters of the headboard as her body was rammed forward mercilessly. She cried out in pleasure as her hands gripped desperately onto the metal frame.

"Oh yeah Draco, right there" she groaned as her back dipped in pleasure.

Draco moaned as he reached forward, bunching her curls tightly into his fist. He pulled back and watched her neck crane back and her lips form into the perfect 'O' as her screams fell out like uncontrolled waters.

"Harder baby, fuck me harder"

Draco complied, wrapping his hands around her waist and forced her back hard against the thrusting of his hips as he fucked her from behind.

"You like the way that feels baby?" he growled.

"Mmmm, yeah baby. Fuck me good!" she cried out.

Hermione had never been a vocal woman in bed until she got with Draco.

Draco bent forward, reached his hand under and started to rub and circle her clit. She gasped aloud, "Oh Merlin Draco, do me!"

That pushed him over the edge. He kneeled back up and aggressively thrust back into her, taking her hair back into his hands like reins. He pulled her hair roughly to the point of pain. She didn't protest, she just moaned more as he fucked her harder and harder until he felt her thighs quiver as he convulsed behind her, filling her with his orgasm.

"Mmm Draco, you always do me so good" she praised him in an exhausted moan, filled with satisfaction and pleasure.

Draco slapped her ass and smirked, watching the ripple move across. He pulled out and let her finally collapse onto the bed.

**Why I Love You: B2K**

Draco peered over the edge of his book as he sat across from her in the library. Her perfect lips were wrapped around the edge of her quill as she nibbled on it in concentration.

A smirk curled its way across his face. She was so adorable.

Hermione set her book down and looked up at him, feeling his eyes watching her. "What?"

Draco shrugged, "Nothing. You're cute when you study"

She blushed and smiled.

"Ah, I love that."

"What?"

"That smile of yours." His hand reached forward and gently slid down the wave of her curl, "I love the feel of your hair." His fist gripped it and gently pulled. He caught Hermione quickly bite down onto her lip and instantly release it, it made him smile. "The unruliness of it," he continued, "I love that you find everyone one of our boring and pointless assignments interesting" the other hand shut the cover of her book. She didn't object as his palm caressed the side of her face.

"Everything that makes you-you Hermione, those are the reasons I love you. I have no idea how someone as wonderful as you could love someone as horrid as me."

"I have a thing for ferrets" Hermione teased with a wink before kissing the beautiful man in front of her.

**I Would Die For You: Prince**

"I can't sleep at night. I'm so worried that someone is going to figure out-"

"Shh" Draco pressed his finger against her lips. He could tell that she had been crying all night.

Comfort warmed through her core as he pulled her against his body and wrapped her into his arms. She clung desperately onto his embrace.

"It's worth the risk."

Her tears wet the front of his shirt as she began to cry again. "I don't want you to get hurt. Don't leave me"

"I'm not going to leave you baby. But when it comes down to the truth, I would do anything to hold you in my arms like this for another day. I would do anything to make sure you realize how much I love you. I need you to know that this is worth it to me. I would die for you Hermione"

"Don't you dare-"

Draco's lips cut off her speech. "Don't worry about anything tonight. Just be with me. Here, in this moment for one night."

**Time: Hootie and the Blowfish**

The dirt didn't bother him anymore. He slept in it, he lived in it. Draco's hands brushed against the engraved lines in the wall. Each imprint was another reminder of how much time had passed since he'd held her in his arms.

Ten years.

He'd been in Azkaban for ten years. His eyes shut in pain.

Where was she now?

He could just imagine how beautiful she must look. She was most likely married, to Weasley no doubt. His stomach churched at the thought of how gorgeous her children must be. He wondered how many she had.

His imagination was punishing him. There was nothing better to do with ten years of wasted time.

He had to be going out of his mind to still be in love with her after all those years. They had a few short months of love in the middle of a heartless war. It would mean nothing to her by now. But it was the only light he had to cling onto in this dark and dingy cell.

Ten years.

Draco pressed the rock against the wall and made his final mark on the place.

"Ready Draco?" asked the guard.

He stood up and walked towards the bars. The Guard finally opened them and let Draco pass through without restraint.

He was a broken man from his sentence but he was finally free. Time had made its mark on him, definite and clear. He had no soul without her, no heart, only memories that had tormented him over the last ten years.

"Your collector is here" the guard stated.

"Collector?" No one could be here for him. His parents were dead and his friends still serving sentences. He had wasted the better years of his life in this place. He was all he had, and that wasn't saying much.

The guard didn't answer his tone of confusion and they kept walking. The door opened in front of them and Draco walked through.

He had to be hallucinating.

There she was; an angel in the midst of hell.

"Draco"

That voice.

That voice alone was enough to restore his soul.

She didn't care about how dirty he looked or how broken and frail he seemed as she raced forward and held him in her embrace.

He had to be out of his mind, but he didn't care as he held her closer.

**When You Got It, Flaunt It: The Producers**

She was incredibly nervous. She was going to be attending the seventh year ball with Draco Malfoy. The entire school would know about their relationship.

Hermione adjusted her bust in the mirror. Her face scrunched up with disapproval. She readjusted her breasts, pushing them up more. After she had them at the desired level of fullness and perkiness she set to taming the remaining frizz in her hair.

Hermione was re-working her make up when Draco prowled into her doorway. His eyes scanned her up and down. Hermione blushed as she watched his reaction in the reflection of her mirror.

He stepped forward and ran his hands up the sides of her body.

"You've definitely got it babe" he purred in her ear.

Hermione blushed.

Draco grabbed her ass playfully and turned around to leave the room. "See you downstairs"

Hermione looked back at her reflection confidently before rushing out to follow Draco.

Draco presented his arm out for her, she wrapped her arm his.

"We're going to be the hottest couple this school has ever seen" said Draco with pride before stepping forward to make their way down the stairs; presenting themselves for everyone to see.

.

.

.

.

.

A:N/ Let me know what you think! Review, yay! Maybe I'll do another one of these if I get a positive response. d-_-b Thank You Much!


End file.
